thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MoonClan/Archive 1
RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Spottedstar padded out of her den, her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt shining in the moon's silver light. ---- "Spottedstar!" Firestorm ran breathless into camp. "I found something! I think you should look at it." His mate came out of her den and nodded. "Let's go check it out."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm slunk through the trees, the full moon turning his pelt to a fiery silver. He pounced on a vole and killed it. MoonClan shall not go hungry tonight! he thought.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm deposited his prey on the fresh-kill pile, as did his mate, Spottedstar. They shared a mouse together and talked. "Do you think we will get through this leaf-bare?" Firestorm asked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Molefur came back into camp with a mouthful of comfrey. He set it down in front of Firestorm. He chewed up the leaves and smeared it all over his paw. Firestorm sighed. "Thanks. Those rocks were cutting open my pads!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "It's Molefur!" "Come in!" Spottedstar called. Molefur brushed into the leader's den. "Have you been coughing, wheezing, or feeling pain in your chest?" he asked. "No, I'm fine," Spottedstar replied. Molefur dipped his head. "Good. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick. My supplies are running low, so I need every cat healthy." "Don't worry, Molefur. Even if I do get sick, I have lives. You don't. Make sure you don't get sick either." Molefur dipped his head and backed out of then den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm chewed up the catmint leaves and grimaced. Molefur had set out a mouse for him along with the leaves in his den when Firestorm came back from hunting. He was required to eat them to not get greencough.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm snuck quietly after a mouse with his mate, Spottedstar. She flicked her tail, signaling him to scare the mouse from behind. He swept around behind the mouse and gave a fearsome hiss. The mouse shrieked and ran straight into Spottedstar's claws. She killed it, and the two shared it beneath the trees.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm winced as Molefur slathered on a fresh layer of comfrey. "If you want your wound to get better, you need this," Molefur sighed. Firestorm gulped and nodded. Molefur wrapped a leaf around Firestorm's leg and secured with a strip of willow bark. Firestorm had been running through the woods for prey and tripped over a large stick, causing his leg to land on a sharp rock. His leg had been fractured.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar2 ---- "Let's hunt." Spottedstar mewed. "There's hardly any fresh-kill." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 05:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firestorm nodded, and the two slipped out of camp together, the moonlight turning their pelts to silver. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ripplefur shared a mouse with Splashwhisker and meowed, "Glad the prey is running well this leaf-bare. I don't want to get sick and have nothing to eat." Splashwhisker nodded in agreement. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ripplefur's ears perked up. He thought he heard a rustling in his side of the border. Crouching down, he flicked his tail, signaling for Splashwhisker and Firestorm to get down. He slunk along the ground, jaws open to get a scent. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Splashwhisker munched slowly on a rabbit. It was the day after Ripplefur's patrol had encountered a fox, and she was still healing. Molefur had only just managed to come in time to save every cat. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Careful! Don't eat anything in there!" Shimmerdawn called after her daughter, Moonkit. Moonkit flicked her tail to signal she had heard, then disappeared into the medicine den with Fawnkit in tow. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 19:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you notice how Splashwhisker and Ripplefur are always together?" Shimmerdawn murmured to Stormbreeze. He nodded. "Yup. They're mates now." Shimmerdawn smiled. "Good for them." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw00:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormbreeze looked up from his vole as Splashwhisker, Ripplefur, Firestorm, and Quailtalon stomped into camp, their fur ruffled and eyes glinting with anger. Stormbreeze looked at the warriors, taking them in. "What happened?" he asked. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Moonkit, why did you go into Molefur's den?" Shimmerdawn asked her daughter. Moonkit scuffed the ground. "Well, it's really interesting in there, with all the herbs and stuff..." "Don't go in there anymore; you're not supposed to be there. Even when you're an apprentice, too." Moonkit looked up, her eyes wide. "But, Mother, don't you know? I want to be a medicine cat." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnkit sniffed, wrinkling her small pink nose, her soft brown eyes shutting. Raykit bounced around, squeaking as Aspenkit tackled him, and they rolled around on the ground. Fawnkit laid next to Cloudfur, who was dozing, watching her kits. "Don't be so messy, kits," she chided sleepily, her tail brushing Fawnkit's fur, trying to help her sickly kit rest. Fawnkit coughed again, her sides heaving. Cloudfur's eyes widened. "Molefur!" she yowled, getting up. Aspenkit and Raykit stopped, watching as their mother scooped Fawnkit up and raced to the medicine den, the limp kit coughing even louder. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 02:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur peeked out of his den at the sound of his name, and his eyes widened just before Cloudfur ran into him. He collapsed on the floor, Cloudfur splayed on the ground beside him, her head lifted to keep her kit from falling onto the ground. Molefur got to his paws and coughed, mildly embarrassed. "What's the matter?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lakekit opened her eyes. She was in a small, warm den. She yawned sleepily and looked around. She was in a warm bed of moss and feathers. The walls were lined with feathers. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Frostcloud, Lakekit has opened her eyes!" Shimmerdawn exclaimed. The pure white queen glanced down at her daughter. "She has!" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fawnkit-" she gasped, nudging the limp kit as she laid her down."She- She.. She's not breathing well." Molefur looked at the tiny kit, then rubbed her chest with nimble paws. "It's greencough." Cloudfur's eyes bolted from her kit to the medicine cat. "G-greencoug-.. She's so little.." she whispered, nosing the limp kit as she coughed. "I'll take her and try to get her well. It'd be best if you would stay away. You'd get the other kits sick, and that's not good, especially when they are about to become apprentices." He scooped the kit up and left Cloudfur in the den's entrance. (Could I make Aspenkit and Raykit apprentices? You can choose the mentors. x3) Owl I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin' ---- (Sure. Can there be some back story between Cloudfur and Molefur? XD) Cloudfur stood there for a few moments, the evening light shining in and making her fur shine. Her face was sorrowful, and she eventually padded out of the den. Molefur glanced after her for a little while after she left, then turned and looked down at Fawnkit. I'll try and save you, little one. For Cloudfur. ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- x3 How about they were somewhat liking each other, then he was called to be a medicine cat.. And maybe that the kits are his, and not Blackstone's? ''She's in good paws, she's in good paws, Cloudfur was consoling herself, watching as her kits were wrestling on the ground in front of her, Blackstone batting at them with soft, sheathed paws. Oh, StarClan... Could Molefur find out? Blackstone will be devastated.. -medicine den.- Fawnkit coughed a bit, breathing in short rasps. "Where's Cloudfur?" she managed weakly, lifting her tiny, soft head to look at Molefur. She looks just like Cloudfur.. She doesn't really look like Blackstone at all. Then again, none of the kits do.. Molefur shook his head, focusing on fighting the sickness. He didn't have time to worry about who fathered these kits. "She's in her den. I told her to go so her and your brother and sister don't get sick, little one." he murmured softly, pushing a bit of catmint towards her. "Swallow those up, and then take a nap." the kit dipped her head, lapping up the leaves and then curling into a ball. I must ask Cloudfur who the kits' father is. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 22:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- (That's fine by me. =) ) Soon after Fawnkit ate the herbs, she fell into a deep sleep. Molefur slipped out of the den, the moon already shining down in camp. He crept into the nursery and tapped Cloudfur, who slept close to the entrance. She awoke with a start, and relaxed once she saw it was him. "What do you need?" Molefur half grimaced. "Can we talk?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure.. About what?" she followed the tom out of the nursery, nimbly padding through the leaf-covered ground. Molefur sat down as they reached the creek. "Who's kits are they?" he meowed solemnly. Cloudfur's eyes closed. "They're Blackstone's, of course." she croaked. Molefur looked at her, his gaze filled with tension. "You can't lie to me, Cloudfur. Who's kits are they?" Cloudfur sniffed, regaining her image after her brief falter. "Blackstone's." she said curtly. Molefur flicked his tail. "We both know that's a lie. Please, Cloudfur." his eyes were concerned. Cloudfur mumbled something, and as Molefur's ears caught it, a tremor ran through his body, making his fur prickle. "They- They're my kits? Whe- You found out when you were just a warrior, and I was just made a full medicine cat.. Didn't you?" he whispered, holding his head close to her's. Cloudfur nodded, all the regret in her eyes flooding out in her now cracking mew. "I didn't want to ruin it for you. I was thrilled, but I knew they- or you, or the Clan- could never know. Blackstone doesn't even know." Molefur sighed, licking her ear, trying to comfort her. She pulled farther away, her eyes blank. "''Please.. Don't tell any cat. It will ruin everything.. For me, for ou-my kits, and for Blackstone." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:08, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur gazed into her eyes. "I wouldn't tell any cat, ever, even if StarClan themselves came down and told me to." Cloudfur visibly relaxed. "You have to save Fawnkit. Please." Molefur nodded determinedly. "She is my daughter. She has to live." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur's shoulder fur lay flat. "You would of done anything you would do now for her, anyways." she meowed. Molefur sighed, looking at the she-cat. Her fur was smooth as a bird's feather, and the pre-dawn light making her fur shine just enough to give her a glow. Molefur's heart felt torn in two. "W-We should get back to camp," he meowed softly. Cloudfur nodded, flicking her ear like she did when she was younger, when she got frustrated or was embarrassed. Molefur sighed again, following her to camp. Fawnkit's soft, small head was poking out of the medicine cat den, and she drew her frail body out into the dim sunlight. Cloudfur purred. "Hello, Fawnkit," she meowed as she and Molefur padded over to her. "I'm feeling much better,'' she said quietly, looking at Molefur, who nodded, trying to drown the surge of happiness he felt knowing he had a daughter. "You'll be better in no time, little one." he said merrily. "Go back and rest now, then you'll be playing with your littermates again." he shooed the little thing back into the den with his tail, following her, casting a look over at Cloudfur, who was looking at him, her gaze unreadable. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonkit watched Molefur and Rainpaw as they sorted through the herbs. "What's it like, being a medicine cat?" she asked. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur turned to face the little she-kit. "Well, it's very hard sometimes, and-" "Yeah, because you need to remember all the herbs and how to treat cats and stuff," Rainpaw interrupted. Molefur rolled his eyes. "Yes, what she said. But it can also be very rewarding." ''Sometimes, it can be painful, he thought, thinking of Cloudfur. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The moon was a soft cresent in the sky as Cloudfur padded out of camp. Molefur's whiskers twitched with suprise as he saw her pad out, and he followed her, treading lightly. "Molefur." she murmured as they reached a grassy cliff. Molefur sniffed her cheek. "What?" he meowed softly. "I never meant.. I.." Molefur just licked her cheek. "It's alright," he purred. Just then, a black figure padded out of the shadows. "Blackstone!" Cloudfur exclaimed, her eyes wide. Blackstone glared at Molefur. "What's the matter, dear?" he mewed to Cloudfur. "Nothin-" Blackstone was looking at Molefur. "Why are you out here with hi-'' '''N-No!'" Blackstone's eyes were wide. "You betrayed me, Cloudfur.." the truth was coming out of her mouth a mile a minute, begging him to stop and say nothing as he glared at Molefur, his hatred plainly visible. "Y-You betraying, lying, evil... How c-" Blackstone snarled, unsheathing his claws. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur stepped in front of Cloudfur, seeing Blackstone's claws unsheathe. "I swear by StarClan, if you lay one claw on her the next time you'll see me will be in StarClan," he growled. Blackstone was practically trembling with fury. "Cloudfur, how could you do this to me?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur's voice was just a whisper. "I'm so sorry..." she murmured. Blackstone's eyes blazed. "I," her voice got stronger slowly, "I always loved Molefur. StarClan called him to be a medicine cat and I was devastated.. And you.. You seemed perfect. But I never truly loved you," her voice raised into a squeal as Blackstone threw himself onto Molefur, tearing at the medcine cat's fur blindly. Molefur was attacking back, hissing. Cloudfur tensed, then butted in, shoving the cats apart. "Leave me ''alone." Blackstone hissed. "I don't need you, or those rat-kits, or this stupid Clan!" he growled, whirling around and heading for the unknown territory above. Molefur sank down to the grass, his head spinning. "Are you alright?" Cloudfur gasped, still wide-eyed. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur nodded, gulping. "I just-just don't know if I can do this any more," he whispered. "Do what?" Cloudfur asked, crouching down next to him. He gazed up at her, sorrow in his eyes. "Be a medicine cat," he meowed. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I, Molefur, medicine cat of MoonClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat. Rainpaw, do you promise uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Rainpaw meowed, about to burst with pride. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raingaze. StarClan honors your skill and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur felt his insides warm as Raingaze was congratulated by the other medicine cats. I'm so proud of her! But I hope she won't have to take over for me soon. It's just... I don't feel I can be a medicine cat if Cloudfur's not with me. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright," Cloudfur had whispered. "Don't quit." her voice was soft and light, with a twinge of pain. Molefur had tensed as she turned and padded back through the forest. He had wanted to call for her, tell her to come back. But he just stopped, watching after her as her long, sleek pelt seemed to melt away into the trees. ~~ later in the camp. ~~ Spottedstar was watching Cloudfur as she spoke. "Blackstone was talking to me before dawn about leaving the Clan. I didn't think he-" she shuddered, forcing the vile out of her tone, "my own mate would do such a thing, and leave me and his kits.." her words trailed off softly. Spottedstar waved her tail as some cats yowled questions. "Cloudfur has given us all the information she could. Just start out and do your patrols." she meowed, watching as the white-she cat padded away, to the nursery. Molefur had just padded in with Raingaze, and seeing Cloudfur padding away like that, looked at Spottedstar, signalling Raingaze to go check on Fawnkit. "What happened?" he meowed to Spottedstar. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar quickly explained to Molefur and Raingaze. "Blacksone left?" Raingaze asked in disbelief. "He was one of the loyalist warriors!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I told you to go check on Fawnkit." Molefur said tartly. "I.. Yes, Molefur," Raingaze grumped, padding off. "Yes, Cloudfur's so distressed." Spottedstar meowed. It's not all about Blackstone! Molefur wanted to growl at her, but forced a calm voice, "I'll talk to her later, or give her some herbs." Spottedstar nodded. "Do so," she said, padding up to her mate. Molefur turned, watching as Cloudfur's white body came out of the nursery, and slipped out of camp. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 00:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''I'll talk to her now, ''Molefur decided, and followed the she-cat out of camp. Catching up with her, he murmured, "I'm sorry to hear about Blackstone..." Cloudfur leaned towards him. "Well, it's just... I can understand why he left. Knowing the truth... it was probably too much." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I- I wouldn't of changed a thing," she admitted after a moment of silence. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 01:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I wouldn't have, either," Molefur agreed quietly. They sat there together for a few moments, and Molefur broke the silence by asking, "Should I really continue being a medicine cat?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonkit padded into the medicine cats den with Raingaze. She had been asked to help Raingaze, since Molefur normally isn't around anymore. "This is tansy, right?" Moonkit asked. "Yep," Raingaze meowed. "Raingaze!" a cat screech. Raingaze rushed out of the den, Moonkit right behind her. Frostcloud was couched over Brightkit's still body. As Raingaze approached the two, she noticed that Brightkit had a deep gash on her belly. She hesitated before telling Moonkit to grab the herbs she needed. Where in the name of StarClan is Molefur! she thought angrily. Raingaze pressed cobwebs onto the kits wounds. ~~ "What happened?" Spottedstar asked after Raingaze had finished treating Brightkit. "The kits said that they wanted to explore the territory, so they followed a patrol. They got lost, and found a fox den. There were some fox kits, and when the mother came back, she attacked the kits. Only Brightkit was badly wounded," Frostcloud explained. ~~ Raingaze sighed. Brightkit may not survive, as she had lost a lot blood. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 07:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's up to you, Molefur.. I truly think it's only up to you." she mewed. ''Either way, this will hurt more than one cat..Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Molefur hung his head. "I just can't decide," he meowed sadly. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's just go back to camp," she mewed, licking his ear, and guiding him back to camp as Spottedstar called a meeting. "Fawnkit, Raykit and Aspenkit, you al have reached your sixth moon and shall now be apprenticed. Raykit, you are now Raypaw, and your mentor shall be Skyfur. I trust her to train you well. Aspenkit, I name you Aspenpaw. Your mentor is Duststorm. While he is a young warrior, he shall teach you well. Fawnkit! I name you Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Songbird. I trust her to teach you the Clan's ways." the apprentices touched noses with their new mentors, and Cloudfur purred. "I didn't think she'd of done it today!" she exclaimed, shocked. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar turned to Frostcloud's kits. "Lakekit, you shall be known as Lakepaw. I haven't had an apprentice in moons. I will be mentor to Lakepaw," she meowed. ''Wow! I can't believe the leader's my mentor! She turned to Brackenkit. "Brackenkit, from this moment on you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Hawktalon. Even though he is your father, I know he will turn you into a great warrior. Darkkit, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Firestorm. I expect that he will pass on all he knows to you," They touched noses with their new mentors. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 03:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- It was dawn, one day before the half-moon. Cloudfur stepped out of the camp, sniffing the air lightly before she trotted to the meeting place with Molefur. "H-Have you decided?" she murmured. Molefur sniffed her cheek lightly, not saying a word. "You don't have to choose me over being a medicine cat," she reminded him. "That's your choice, and I wouldn't want to be the thing that changed it all." Still thinking about others more than yourself, Cloudfur.. This is exactly how you were before.. he thought softly, gazing at the beautiful she-cat, who's own beautiful brown eyes were looking at him softly. Molefur pressed against her. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur sighed, and gulped. "I can't live being a medicine cat knowing you're still here, as a warrior, and not with me. I've decided to become a warrior again." (Wolfspirit, is it okay that Raingaze becomes a full medicine cat to take over for Molefur?) Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (She can become the full medicine cat =3) Brightkit blinked open her eyes. "You're awake!" Raingaze purred softly. "W-what happened?" Brightkit asked weakly. She winced as she tried to move her paw. "Don't move it. It's broken." Raingaze mewed. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 03:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur's eyes widened. "A-are you-" Molefur nodded, and Cloudfur licked his cheek. "How are you going to tell the Clan?" she murmured. Molefur sighed. "Leave that to me." the two stayed there awhile longer, then they went back to camp. Molefur slipped into his leader's den, and awhile later he and Spottedstar padded out. "Let all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. The Clan gathered, Molefur looked over his shoulder at Cloudfur. "Molefur is resigning as medicine cat, to become a warrior. He has his reasons, and asks you not to question him. Raingaze will be our medicine cat from now on," she mewed. The Clan was filtering with murmurs of "Why?" and "How cuold he?" and a few congradulations for Raingaze. Molefur turned and looked at Spottedstar. "I'm so sorry." he murmured. "I'll tell you everything soon." he hopped down, and then walked over to Cloudfur. "Are we going to tell the kits?" he asked. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur shrugged. "It'll be a shock for them to know that Blackstone isn't their father, but I suppose we'll have to tell them sooner or later." Molefur nodded. "I-I'm going to go tell Spottedstar why I resigned." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 20:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, Molefur?" Spottedstar asked as Molefur padded into her den. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 03:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur sat down in front of the dark tortoiseshell she-cat. "I've come to tell you why I resigned," he began hesitantly. Spottedstar just nodding and looked at him expectantly. "Cloudfur's kits- they're not Blackstone's. They're mine," he confessed. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur and Blackstone could of been brothers who both liked Cloudfur? :o Spottedstar tried not to look suprised. Fawnpaw did look an awful lot like Molefur, now that she thought about it. "When did you find this out?" she meowed calmly. Molefur flicked his tail. "Not even a moon ago- that's why Blackstone ran away. He was too angry to cope with it." Cloudfur kept her secret well, Spottedstar thought. Not even telling her own medicine cat. She's lucky Blackstone and Molefur looked somewhat alike. "If you wish to spare me the rest of the details, you may go," Spottedstar said, icily calm. Molefur twitched faintly. "Yes, Spottedstar." -- With Cloudfur. -- "Kits, come here," she led her three kits into the forest, then sat down. "I have something to tell you." Cloudfur looked at them all, pride swelling in her chest. "Blackstone is not your father. Molefur is." all three apprentice's mouth's dropped open. "What? He's a medicine cat!" Aspenpaw hissed. "Yes, calm down! It's okay!" Fawnpaw growled at her sister. Raypaw was nodding. "Are you three alright?" she mused. "We're fine- Aspenpaw's the one with the problem. I don't see the point, Molefur's a warrior now, we're fine." Raypaw answered. Aspenpaw snorted. "Sure!" she growled. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ooh, yeah!) Molefur padded out of camp, his head down, when he heard Cloudfur's voice. He crept up behind her, and was about to say something when Fawnpaw shouted, "Molefur!" Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 05:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Molefur?" Cloudfur turned around, sniffing. Molefur stepped out and next to her, and licked her ear. "Hello.." he looked at the three apprentices. Each of their eyes were calm, but each of them held a glimmer of doubtfulness. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Di-did your mother tell you?" Molefur stammered. His heart pounded. I love them so much, especially Cloudfur... but will the kits ever truly accept me? ''Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 05:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Darkpaw! Wake up! We're training with Brackenpaw and Hawktalon tonight," Darkpaw stumbled out of his nest. "Come on, we'll be late," Darkpaw looked up to see his mentor purring with laughter. "Yes, Firestorm," he sighed. Firestorm spun around and bounded out of camp and into the forest. "Wait for me!" he called, racing after his mentor. Darkpaw looked up at the sky to see the half moon peeking above the moors. Though most of their territory was forest, there were some moors. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 03:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Raypaw nodded, flicking his ear. "We have to get back to camp," Aspenpaw meowed, not to be rude. "Duststorm said we'd have to go hunting today ''and battle training, and I really do need my sleep." Raypaw looked at his sister, rolling his brown eyes dramatically. "I'm used to being up this early- Skyfur has been keeping me up for nights on end because I can't get this one move right," he meowed, sniffing. Fawnpaw rolled her eyes a bit, snorting. "Come on, mouse-brain, even I can do that move," the two began to argue, and Cloudfur sighed as Aspenpaw sided with her sister. Molefur let out a purr. "You three, cut it out. You'll wake up the whole Clan," he teased. The three apprentices shrugged, still throwing glances at each other. "You'd think they'd learn to stop by now," Cloudfur meowed as she followed her kits back to camp with Molefur next to her. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tonight we'll be practicing hunting on the moors," Hawktalon meowed, leading the patrol away from the forest. Darkpaw let out a groan. "What's wrong? I love hunting on the moors," Brackenpaw meowed, racing ahead of the patrol. Darkpaw looked up at the sky. He hated being out in the open like this. With no undergrowth to hid in, they could easily be spotted. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 04:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The three apprentices went back to their den to rest, and Molefur and Cloudfur did the same. "It feels weird, sleeping in the warriors' den," Molefur commented. Cloudfur settled down so that her fur brushed his. "But I'm glad to be here with you," he whispered. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur just purred, and closed her eyes, laying her head down. -- next day -- "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar yowled. Cloudfur woke up and stretched, then followed her mate out of the den. Raypaw, Aspenpaw and Fawnpaw were all situated next to their leader, and Cloudfur's eyes widened. "''Their warrior ceremony!" ''she meowed tightly to her mate. Molefur licked her ear. "That's wond-" Spottedstar unknowingly interrupted, "Do you, Raypaw, Aspenpaw and Fawnpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" she meowed. The apprentices went, "I do." Spottedstar let out a purr, and continued, "I name you Fawnstep, Aspenheart and Rayfoot. StarClan honors your integrity and loyalty, and welcomes you as full warriors of MoonClan." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Molefur felt his heart was about to burst with happiness; he could show his pride at his kits' warriorship rather than having to hide it. He loudly cheered their names, knowing that they knew he was proud of them. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 04:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have two more ceremonies to preform," Spottedstar announced, looking down at Lakepaw and her siblings. "Darkpaw, Lakepaw, Brackenpaw, do you promrise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend MoonClan, even at the cost of your lives?" said Spottedstar. "I do," the apprentices responded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lakepaw," Spottedstar looked warmly at her apprentice. "from this moment on you will be known as Lakefrost. We honor your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Lakefrost stepped forward to lick her leader's shoulder, then padded down to sit with the other warriors. "Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkflight. We honor your skill in battle and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan!" Darkflight licked Spottedstar's shoulder, then joined Lakefrost. "Brackenpaw, I name you Brackenfang. We honor your honesty and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan!" Brackenfang licked Spottedstar's shoulder just before the Clan broke into cheers. "Lakefrost! Darkflight! Brackenfang!" Spottedstar waited a few moments for the Clan to quiet down. "Brightkit, please step forward," she looked down at the she-cat. "Brightkit, from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Quailtalon, I trust that you will teach Brightpaw everything you know," The tom touched noses with his apprentice. "Bightpaw! Brightpaw!" the Clan cheered. Brightpaw stared at her mentor in dismay. He's one of the strictest cats in the Clan! --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) -------- Molefur cheered for the new warriors, partly glad but partly guilty that he felt much more comfortable as a warrior than a medicine cat. Maybe this is what I was meant to be all along, he thought. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 05:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw looked up at Quailtalon, her tail twitching nervously. "Are you coming?" he asked, annoyed. "Yes, Quailtalon," she answered, padding toward the tom. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ----- "I'm going to be looking on as you train, is that okay?" Firestorm asked. Quailtalon nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. Firestorm and Quailtalon had agree that the deputy would watch their first training session, since Quailtalon was new to mentoring. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 00:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We won't be training much today," Quialtalon meowed, looking up at the sky. "It's already past sun-high, and I need to give her a tour of the territory." --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ------ (This is a few days later) Brightpaw followed Quailtalon out of camp on the moon-high patrol. She heard Lakefrost purr behind her, making Brightpaw curious. She turned her head and saw Slyfox and Lakefrost, side-by-side. The she-cat's spirits drowned as her sister licked Slyfox's cheek. The reddish-brown tom's blue eyes brightened and he whispered something into Lakefrost's ears. Brightpaw flicked her tail, bounding forward to padd beside Quailtalon, the patrol's leader. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 03:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ------- Category:Archives